leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mashad'q/Shen's Big Rework for his Skills.
So I was always thinking Shen's current status and I've found him forgotten. No one plays him and I've found him weak against other Top laner champions when I tried. And of course his powers are weak too. There is just a big problem on Shen and that is AP ratio on skills which is that players never building AP on Shen because its not tanky. In this meta many champions can do his job. I remember Shen was one of most dangerous champion and he was banned all the time. So I've tried this rework on Shen maybe he will gain his popularity again. I'm sharing my thoughts with you, leave your thoughts too in the comments and let's hope for Shen's return. So lets go :) First I was thinking we need special thing for Shen. Shen is the first champion who uses energy and I think I could use this. Like Rito did on Ryze. ;What changed on his stats? * Base health increased to 450(+90) from 428(85). * Base attack damage increased to 55(+3.5) from 54.5 (+3.375). * Now gains magic resist per level. and restores Energy. |description3= If Ki Strike hits target marked from %20 of damage will return as heal to Shen. |description2= Every basic attack reduces the cooldown by 1 second, up to 2 seconds while holds. |static=10 |targeting='Ki Strike' is an on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=energy |onhiteffects=''Ki Strike's'' energy damage cannot be , , or . |additional= Energy damage means, if Shen's Ki Strike shows "X" damage it will just deal "X" damage. Armor or Magic resist cant reduces this damage. Expect shields or damage reduction skills. }} ;What is changed on Ki Strike? * Damage per level removed. * Added scaling of energy and energy damage. * Now it cannot be dodged, blocked, parried or miss. * Now grants heal when hits if target marked with Vorpal Blade. * Now its takes %15 of Shen's bonus health instead of %10. Shen throws a blade at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for 5 seconds. Shen and allied champions that damage a marked enemy will heal over 3 seconds, with the duration refreshing upon subsequent damage. |description2= Shen's basic attacks will deal bonus magic damage on-hit. |leveling= % Shen's maximum health)}} |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=energy |range=475 }} ;What is changed on Vorpal Blade? * Damage reduced to 60/95/135/165/200 from 60/100/140/180/220. * Now scales with AD ratio instead of AP. * Heal increased to 5/10/15/20/25 from 6/10/14/18/22. * Instant heal removed. * Energy cost reduced to 50 from 60. * Now deals 3/6/9/12/15 bonus magic damage on hit. Increases Shen's attack and movement speed. |description2 = Shen gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 3 seconds if not already destroyed. |leveling= % |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=energy }} ;What is changed on Feint? * Shield amount reduced to 60/95/135/165/200 from 60/100/140/180/220. * AP ratio removed. * Now scales with Shen's bonus health. * Now grants bonus attack and movement speed passively. Shen dashes along target line, dealing magic and physical damage to enemy champions he contacts and taunting them for seconds. While taunted, enemies are forced to attack Shen and their basic attacks deal half damage. Shen gains 30 ENERGY for each enemy champion he contacts. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=energy |range=625 }} ;What is changed on Shadow Dash? * Magic damage reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 %25 AP from 50/85/120/155/190 %50 AP. * Now deals 10/20/30/40/50 %25 AD physical damage. * Energy cost reduced to 100 from 120. * Range increased to 625 from 600. * Energy restoring from champions is reduced to 30 from 45. Target allied champion gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. The shield dissipates after 5 seconds if not already destroyed. After 3 seconds of channeling, Shen teleports to the allied champion. |leveling= % of Shen's current energy)}} |cooldown= |range=Global }} ;What is changed on Stand United? * Shield amount reduced to 200/400/600 from 250/550/850. * AP ratio removed. * Now scales with Shen's bonus health and current energy. Category:Custom champions